


Morning Routine

by tishen



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Science Babies, Short, aaaaayyyyy ma first fic, marriage!Au, or at least in this case probably magical babies
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: Momen manis Cocona dan keluarga kecilnya di pagi hari.





	

“Dah, Mama!” ucap seorang gadis berambut biru panjang, melambai pada ibunya yang juga balas melambai. Gadis itu nampak seumuran SMP, namun jelas ia yang paling tua diantara ketiga gadis yang sedang melambai di jalan setapak depan rumah itu. Ketiganya memakai seragam dan membawa tas.

“Ya, jaga adik-adikmu, Papina!” seru ibunya dari pintu. “Sudah dapat semua barangmu?”

“Tenang saja, Ma! Dan Coco bakal bersikap baik, kok!! Iya, kan, Coco?”

“Mh-mm.” Adiknya yang bermata biru sayu dan rambut merah pendek lurus mengangguk. Mulutnya masih mengunyah potongan roti. Terlihat bahwa ia hanya setahun dua-tahun dibawah kakak sulungnya.

“Yako juga, kan? Yako bakal jadi anak baik di sekolah, kan?” Papina si sulung beralih bertanya ke adiknya yang paling kecil. Umurnya seumuran taman kanak-kanak, memakai baju kuning dan topi taman kanak-kanak yang khas. Senyum polos menghiasi wajahnya yang mungil.

“Mm!” sambut gadis kecil itu ceria, menggandeng tangan Papina.

“Yah, baguslah.” Ibunya, Cocona menghela napas. “Benar tidak perlu Mama antar? Kan—“

“A-ah, tidak usah, Ma!” ujar Papina buru-buru. “Lagian, Mama sibuk, kan? Aku bisa jaga Coco dan Yako sendiri, kok!!”

Cocona tertawa kecil. “Baiklah.” Ujarnya. “Sana cepat berangkat.”

“Ya! Kami berangkat!!”

“Selamat jalan!” Melambai buat terakhir kali, Cocona melihat ketiga anaknya keluar jalan setapak dan menutup pintu pagar pekarangan rumah. Wanita berambut biru pendek itu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, meregangkan tubuh, dan kemudian berbalik menatap ruang keluarga rumah itu…

… yang masih berantakan. Senyumnya yang tadi melepas ketiga anaknya berubah menjadi senyum capek.

“Ya ampun…”

Ya, yang tadi dilihatnya hanya satu dari sekian banyak tugasnya di rumah ini. Tugas lainnya sudah menunggu: membangunkan istrinya.

“Papika!” Dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, Cocona menatap ke bawah, ke arah sofa merah di ruang keluarga yang masih ditempati sesosok wanita tinggi berambut merah panjangyang selalu berantakan walau ia sedang tidur atau pun terjaga. Berbungkus selimut tebal, Papika mendengkur pelan. Cocona sebenarnya enggan membangunkan wanita ini, tapi sebentar lagi ia harus kerja. Perlahan, mulai diguncangnya tubuh Papika, menyingkirkan selimut dari badannya.

“Papika! Papika, bangun dong! Sudah hampir jam delapan!” ujar Cocona.

“Hm? Adapasih, Cocona Sayang?” Papika menggumam tidak jelas, masih menggantung antara mimpi dan tidak. Bahkan Cocona setengah yakin istrinya barusan berkelana ke dalam  _Pure Illusion_.

“Kau hari ini kerja, kan? Bangun dong!!”

Pun mengerang dan mengeluh ia masih ngantuk, Papika akhirnya bangun juga. Dikuceknya mata birunya dan digaruknya rambutnya. Kemudian ia memandang Cocona mengantuk, seolah menunggu sesuatu.

“Ayo bangun!” Cocona berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. “Cepat bersiap!”

“Tunggu…”

“Tunggu apa?”

“Nggak ada ciuman selamat pagi?”

Cocona memutar mata kuningnya dan harus berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia sebetulnya tidak keberatan mencium istrinya itu, tapi…

“Mana mau aku menciummu kalau liurmu masih berleleran begini.”

Sambil bergumam demikian, Cocona menyambar beberapa lembar tisu dari kotaknya di meja dekat situ dan mengelap bibir Papika, mengabaikannya yang berseru protes. Setelah wajahnya bersih pun, Papika masih menatapnya penuh harap, seperti anjing menunggu diberi makan. 

Serius deh, kenapa sih istrinya bisa seimut ini?

Demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah tomat, Cocona buru-buru bangkit, berkata, “A-ah, sana siap-siap! Aku mau masak du—Hwaaa!!”

Cocona barusan memekik karena Papika kini menerjangnya, melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling pinggangnya, dan bergelayut manja.

“Ayolah, Coconaaaaa…” Papika merengek.

"Papi—" Cocona baru saja mengerutkan kening dan hendak mengomel, namun kemudian ia menatap ekspresi memohon istrinya dan langsung tak bisa berkutik. Wajahnya kembali merah padam. Ia tidak bisa menolak kalau Papika sudah begini. Matanya berputar lagi, mempertimbangkan pilihannya. Yah, satu ciuman pagi tidak bakal jadi masalah, kan?

“Ya sudah,” Cocona mengaku kalah. “Sini kucium.”

“Yey!” Papika bersorak. Ia melepaskan pinggang Cocona dan duduk di lantai, menunggu.

“Sekali saja, ya.”

“Iyaaa.”

Cocona baru akan menunduk untuk menciumnya, tetapi tanpa disangka Papika sendiri melompat bangun, merangkul Cocona di sekeliling lehernya, dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Cocona terkejut, tapi toh dia tak bisa apa-apa selain menyerah saja.

_Ya sudahlah._

Ia balas memeluk istrinya dan berbagi ciuman pagi yang hangat. Keduanya berciuman di tengah ruang keluarga yang masih berantakan, disirami sinar matahari.

“Selamat pagi, Cocona.” engah Papika dalam senyum, saat mereka memisahkan diri.

“Ya.” ujar Cocona, ikut tersenyum. “Selamat pagi juga. Sekarang sana cepat siap-siap.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAS.  
> fanfic pertama saya. makasih dah baca, makasiiiiiih sekali.
> 
> makasih juga pada Angeban yang sudah mengisi bahan bakar asupan PapiCoco saya. Tanpa adanya fanart beliau saya takkan bisa di sini.
> 
> btw, not sorry buat nama anak2 PapiCoco yang cuman nyampur2 nama tokoh FF.


End file.
